Perguntinha
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: A folga semanal de Naruto era o que ele mais gostava. Paz, tranquilidade, sua família linda, uma perguntinha inocente... opa, ele não estava pronto pra isso! Agora é a vez do Naruto ser trollado! Oneshot da família Uzumaki-Hyuuga, com as crianças mais fofas de Konoha, hints de NaruHina e um bônus SasuSaku S2


_A primeira vítima de uma trollada pós-epílogo foi o Sasuke. E pra não deixar o Naruto com ciúmes, é a vez dele agora XD_

_Essa é só mais uma ideia que surgiu durante alguma conversa com as Alices mais canon da história dos mangás. Surge um comentário e eu crio uma fic XD_

_Eu devia estar estudando, mas estou aqui... culpa do Kishimoto e das coisas que ele inventa, é sim u.u_

_Espero que gostem, boa leitura! n.n_  
_(e pra não perder o costume... É CANON PO**A! \o/)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** todo mundo, de casais canon a filhotes pertencem ao tio Kishimoto-menininha-cor-de-rosa. Mas a trollada é minha :3_

* * *

Havia uma gostosa brisa naquela manhã morna de primavera. E apenas os pássaros faziam barulho, deixando a atmosfera de paz ainda mais evidente.

Como Naruto gostava daqueles dias em que ele se permitia dar uma folga! Ainda que sob os protestos de Shikamaru, que resmungava sobre como um hokage não podia tirar folgas extras assim, quando bem entendesse... mas Naruto o ignorava e fazia questão de passar no mínimo um dia inteiro por semana em casa, curtindo sua família.

Sentado na varanda da casa em estilo tradicional, enquanto comia seu lámen instantâneo — de vez em quando Hinata deixava que esse fosse seu café da manhã —, Naruto via Himawari regando as flores com seu pequeno regador de brinquedo. Era uma cena tão trivial, mas para um pai babão como o Uzumaki, era uma das coisas mais importantes da sua vida.

Ele sorriu ao ver que sua filha estava vindo ao seu encontro. Deixou o lámen de lado e abriu os braços esperando um gostoso abraço, mas o que veio logo em seguida foi bem diferente disso.

— Papai, de onde vêm os bebês?

Os braços despencaram, Naruto engasgou, tossiu, o macarrão quase saiu pelo nariz. Sua filhinha, seu precioso brotinho de girassol já estava fazendo esse tipo de pergunta! Quando foi que ela cresceu tanto assim? Será que já devia se preocupar com netos?

Ele saiu rapidamente de seu devaneio quando percebeu que Himawari, do alto dos seus seis anos de idade, o olhava num misto de preocupação e curiosidade, ao ver que ele parecia perturbado e lágrimas saíam de seus olhos após engasgar.

— B-bem Hima-chan, — Naruto tossiu mais uma vez — erm... hum... os bebês... bem, eles... vem... eles vem da maternidade, filha! — Naruto sorriu, sentindo que havia achado a saída perfeita para a perigosa pergunta.

— Mas papai, a Sara-chan disse que a tia Sakura tem um bebê na barriga, por isso que ela tá com a barriga grande agora...

"Droga!", Naruto pensou consigo mesmo. Que hora pra Sakura estar grávida de novo, porque o Sasuke-teme não esperou um pouco mais? Além de sua filha ser muito inteligente, ainda havia a "ajudinha" de Sarada dando informações extras que só iriam piorar as coisas.

Ele sabia que não ia ser fácil enrolar Himawari.

— Bom, filha, é-é q-que... as mamães vão pra maternidade para os médicos tirarem os bebês da barriga delas! — o Uzumaki já estava começando a suar.

— Mas como é que eles entraram na barriga? — Himawari perguntou, com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão inocente.

— Erm ehh hum ahsrshagsf — Naruto começou a fazer barulhos estranhos com a boca, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava enlouquecido em busca de uma resposta que não chocasse sua princesinha. Uma revanche contra Kaguya na TPM parecia menos desafiadora que essa situação.

— O que estão fazendo, Naruto, Himawari-chan? — Hinata surgiu na varanda com seu sorriso doce.

— Hinata! — Naruto agarrou a perna esquerda da esposa como um náufrago se agarra a uma boia. Ele achava que estava prestes a desmaiar de nervoso.

— Eu perguntei pro papai de onde vêm os bebês.

— Ah, sim... — Hinata segurou uma risada, olhando de Himawari para um Naruto em pânico que ainda estava segurando sua perna — venha aqui, filha.

Ela então se sentou na varanda ao lado do marido e colocou Himawari no seu colo.

— Bom Hima-chan, primeiro o papai coloca uma sementinha na barriga da mamãe, e a sementinha vai crescendo, crescendo... e depois de nove meses, nasce um bebê.

— Sementinha igual a de girassol?

— Hum... quase! Mas é como uma florzinha, que começa lá embaixo da terra. Quando ela fica pronta, ela sai da terra e vem um brotinho, não é? Os bebês quando ficam prontos também saem da barriga da mamãe.

— Mas como é que a sementinha entra lá dentro da barriga?

Hinata não precisava de byakugan para saber que logo atrás de si, Naruto estava quase tendo uma síncope.

— Ah querida, é com o amor.

— Amor, mamãe?

— É sim. Você não cuida das suas plantinhas? E elas brotam e crescem tão bonitas... é por causa do seu amor por elas. É do mesmo amor que vêm os bebês.

— Então o amor faz nascer bebês na nossa barriga?

Hinata deu uma risada contida.

— Faz sim, querida. Mas isso é só pra quando você crescer mais. Por enquanto, o amor só faz crescer as plantinhas do seu jardim.

Himawari sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com a resposta da mãe. Saltou do colo de Hinata e voltou feliz para o jardim, continuando a regar as flores.

Hinata se virou e deu de cara com um Naruto com os olhos brilhando e a boca entreaberta de admiração.

— O que foi?

— Você conseguiu explicar pra ela... — ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Acho que sim, não é?

— Você fez parecer tão fácil, eu estava... apavorado... — Naruto fez uma cara de choro.

— Mas não é difícil... eu tive a ideia ao ver Himawari cuidando do jardim. E não menti, afinal foi o amor que criou a nossa filha, não foi? – Hinata explicou, sorrindo docemente.

Naruto não resistiu à fofura da cena e abraçou a esposa pelos ombros.

— Isso é mais complicado do que controlar o modo senju... – ele comentou, fazendo um beicinho.

— Vou lhe contar um segredo. — Hinata pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios — Essa é uma habilidade especial selada em um pergaminho proibido que só é revelada a nós quando nos tornamos mães! — ela sorriu divertida.

— Agora tudo faz sentido! — exclamou Naruto, entrando na brincadeira — Eu tinha certeza que havia me casado com a mulher mais especial de Konoha!

Ele então desceu os braços e a segurou pela cintura.

— E... já que estamos falando de sementinhas e bebês, que tal encomendarmos mais um brotinho pro nosso jardim? — Naruto sussurrou no ouvido da esposa com um sorriso abusado.

— Naruto-kun! — Hinata deu um tapa nas mãos que entrelaçavam sua cintura, ruborizando instantaneamente.

— Estou brincando! Sabia que você iria me chamar de "Naruto-kun" e ficar envergonhada, e eu estava com saudades disso! — ele riu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e abraçando com carinho uma Hinata ainda corada.

.

..

...

...

Logo após o almoço, Naruto estava quase cochilando em uma poltrona da sala.

— Pai, ô pai!

— Ahn? O que foi? — ele respondeu sonolento ao filho que o cutucava nos ombros.

— Achei isso aqui caído atrás da estante, o que é? — Boruto segurava um volume empoeirado do "Paraíso do Flerte", que ele já havia folheado.

O hokage levantou num salto da poltrona.

Só podia ser alguma praga de Shikamaru.

Porque ele estava seriamente considerando não tirar folgas extras pelos próximos dez anos.

* * *

_A ideia inicial da sementinha eu tirei de uma antiga historinha da Turma da Mônica. O resto foi invenção da Hinata, tá? :3_

_Beijos e obrigada por lerem!_  
_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
